gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Garlite.
Hi welcome to the wiki! .Benjamin Macmorgan Get on the chat tonight at around 7 P.m pacific time. Ill message you and we'll talk about how you are somehow going to "un-terminate" my account. Thanks-Andrew Come back! Yes Im here now.. will be on for while! Will wait for you sorry I missed you. On for long time now, will wait for you thanks. ANdrew Birthday For your story, I need Giratina's birthday (month and day only!). --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Ban I forgein. You not ban me for way speak. Or where come from. That bad Adminship. -Gear : as stated in the url this wiki is for the English Language only, otherwise we would have a different url eg. fr-potcoplayers.com --'Tama63 12:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Tama, he's allowed you use any language he wants, that's the way we've ALWAYS been. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop: Stop editing my pages. I am British Royalty, and Third in Line. So, please don't controdict me. Prince Leon of England Don't tell him what to do, and where'd you get the notion your third-in-line? Your sixth. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Inputting online/offline Ben didn't respond, so ill put it in for you! I'll put you down as Online, just ask if you wanna change it! HI Gear.. haha thanks for trying. What did you have to do again? lol .Captain | Andrew | . Its no use: I've tried to free Andrew's account, its no use, Gear. But, try anyway. Prince Leon of England Re: Your English seems to have improved. :) Unless its just an act, and you've forgotten how to fake being foreign. Prince Leon of England Re: Um... Get over it. Prince Leon of England Don't Mind Leon He has never had the want to attempt to free me. Nor would I want him too. That would only make it worse. IF we remember back, he preteneded to be me for a day ;). He still wants to be me ;P Well, to upload an image to the wiki click add "photo". If you want to take a picture on the wiki, then take the image, then upload it onto the wiki. :D 'Benjamin Ƭ ' RE:How The Snipping tool is very easy to do those things. I suggest you take a look at that. Its VERY Easy. :) 'Benjamin Ƭ ''' Account Created Don't share details with anyone else especially leon. Contact me on chat. New Unlimited account. Need you level up to 50... etc.. Just let me spend skill points. At Port Royal Hassigos.. Where are you? Hello Old Friend... Hey Gearatina... How are you? Its been SO long. I know we got off to a rough start, and I guess you were somewhat right. I think we should stop arguing and go back to the great friendship that we had before you ' left '. Prince Leon of England